My Secret (english)
by VC18
Summary: Vegeta and C18 share a secret. But only one of them is aware of the full truth... And what does Goku know?
1. You and I

**Hey everybody.**

**First of all I want to thank GokuRules98 for asking me to translate my story. I was thinking about it ever since I signed in but was to affraid that my english knowledge wouldn´t be good enough. But thanks to him I gave myself a push and tried. So I hope you´ll like it.**

**I would be so deeply grateful if you all would review me. It was a big load of work and I really would like to hear what you think. In german the story is already complete so its just a mater of time till I will be able to translate all of it.**

**For those of you who don´t like the couple, please try to ignore it and read it anyway. You may like it :D I am already writing four new storys that will more or less have a link to this one. So If you liked it review and I will be motivated times 1000000 to write and translate.**

**I hope my translation will get better and better with each chapter, and I hope for your reviews to help me with that.**

**By the way it´s a two point of view Story.**

**But now. Enjoy.**

**My Secret- You and I**

**Narrow shoulders, long graceful back, small waist, round firm ass, and looong thin legs. Naked snow-white flawless skin. I pull the blanket a bit deeper so I can take a better look at your butt. Something in me gets stimulatet, and I** **start to**** think about how I can wake you the best and by the development of the heat rising up in me, the fastest** **as well****. I lean slightly over you to see your face. But have no luck because it lies hidden under your disheveled hair. Nevertheless I stroke your hair at the neck and along the middle of your body, between your shoulders all the way to your butt.**

Startled, my eyes open. The light shines right in my face and I close my eyes again. Light as a feather, a hand slides down my back, heading towards my butt. A tender kiss, another one and another. I can no longer pretend to sleep and stretch with relish. Slowly, I open my eyes again. As I look through the ceiling high windows into the open it hits me like I was struck by lightning . The light which I thought is the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed, is in truth the light of the Sun already bright and high up in the sky. Jerky, I jump up from the bed and am finding my stuff together.

"Why haven´t you woken me?"

**"Why should I?" **This arrogant. . . AH!

"Want everything to end? That God and the world knows about it?"

**"Let´s please keep God out of this, and I make each bet with you that he already knows." **

"I really don´t know what amuses you like that and why you're laughing, you're simply. . . "

**"If I was you I wouldn´t shout as loud as you do ;D maybe someone will hear you. Come back ****to ****bed. " **

If I didn´t need to put my shoes on, I would have thrown them straight into his face. Quietly I listen at the door.

**"Don´t be shy. At this time, no one is up here. All workaholics. "**

The laughter won´t disappears from his voice, and though I am tempted to slam the door behind me I am closing it quietly, creep slowly along the hallway and escape from the next window.

**She ****should ****really ****be**** more relaxed ****after ****all ****these ****years****. ****I ****have ****to ****laugh****. ****Her ****expression****. ****But ****now ****I ****really ****have ****a ****problem ****here ****and ****no ****one ****far ****and ****wide ****who ****can ****help ****me**** with it. ****So ****first**** I´ll need a ****shower****.**

As I creep through the front door it's suspiciously quiet inside. A big slip of paper hangs on the refrigerator. Hi Honey, didn´t want to wake you up. It got so late yesterday that we simply remain overnight. You know "old times" and such. Was only briefly at home to get a few fresh clothes for Marron, cause Goten has thrown mud on her : D Come over later when you´re awake. Love you. Relief is spreading. I let myself fall to the couch and take a deep breathing after this horror flight. I must take a shower so much is clear.

The warmth of the hot water is currently spreading through my entire body. What a night. I have to shake my head. This guy. He manages to drag me really repeatedly in this crap. Only recently the 1000th or so birthday of this old pervert man, he just pulls me into the sea. Luckily, it was already gloomy and torches are really miserable light donors. Then the inauguration party of four-eyes first apartment. The storage room, approx. 1 m² large or so. Same wedding with this weirdos daughter, and me and him under the buffet table. To name just a few highlights of his spinnings.

I sling the towel around my hair and go over to my closet to find some suitable clothes. What would probably please him? My gaze flits through the closet and stops at a short jeans skirt. Stonewashed and really short. Yes he would have his fun.

So, I take a pair of white jeans. Simple and will perfectly match my new blue top. I rub my hair with the towel, comb it, and then decide to let it air dry, which brings more volume.

**I ****hardly ****arrived ****in ****the ****kitchen****, when ****I**** already ****hear**** her ****nerve ****killing ****voice**** which ****flutes ****my ****name****. "****Sweet****heart", she ****starts ****and ****looks ****at ****me ****with ****her**** always smiling eyes. "****Today**** the b****ig ****annual**** b****arbecue ****in ****Gok****us ****House ****takes ****place****. ****Yo****u ****not ****a**** b****it ****late****? ****Bulma ****and ****the ****others**** left ****two ****hours ****ago****. ****Certainly****, ****they ****have ****already ****started ****eating****. ****Or**** aren´t ****yo****u ****going****?" ****I**** don´t ****know ****why****, b****ut ****the ****longer ****she ****talks ****the ****closer**** she ****moves**** towards ****me****, till she touches me ****and ****I ****hate ****that****. ****This ****fondling ****and ****these ****high ****spirits**** everybody is in. ****I ****quickly ****shake**** her ****off ****and ****I ****am ****already ****out ****the** **kitchen ****door****. "****Was ****on ****the ****way**** anyways.****"**

**I ****hate ****this**** route. ****In ****each ****fight ****I ****rather ****fly ****than ****to ****set**** a ****foot ****on ****his ****land****. ****I ****hope ****there**** is ****at ****least ****good ****and ****plenty ****to ****eat ****and ****when ****I**** arrange ****it**** cleverly ****I ****can****persuade**** Kakarott to ****a ****fight****. That b****lack ****scarecrow**** of his can scream her head of. I don´t care about it. **

**Hardly ****arrived ****I**** have to pass ****the ****Greenfinch****. "Like I always say; ****cursed ****land****. ****"****As ****expected ****the ****scenery ****takes ****place**** b****ehind ****the ****House****. ****To ****make** **sure ****that ****I**** don´t ****miss**** any****thing ****I ****go ****inside**** through ****the ****front ****door ****to**** forage for ****a**** b****it**** of food ****in ****the ****kitchen****. ****Also ****knowing ****that ****the ****Greenfinch ****will ****wrinkle**** his ****nose ****on ****this**** b****ehavior****. ****Own ****fault ****if he ****doesn´t** **eat****. ****What****´s ****life ****without ****meat****? ****In ****any ****form ****of ****course****. *****g***** moved ****by ****a ****new ****idea ****I ****close ****the ****fridge ****and ****go ****directly**** over to the** **garden****.**

**What**** was I thinking? ****Thousand ****and ****one**** b****alloon****. ****Far ****too ****many ****garlands****, ****music ****that****´s pain in my ears with it´s ****dripping ****lyrics ****and ****clearly ****too ****many ****people** **out here. ****Because ****everyone ****is ****here****. ****Yes ****really ****everybody ****yo****u don´t ****necessarily**** want to ****see****. ****Even ****Clownface ****and ****Psychobarbie****.**

"**Hey ****Vegeta****. ****Thought ****yo****u wouldn´t ****come****. ****Yo****u ****should ****hurry****. ****Son ****Gok****u ****and ****the ****rest ****of ****the ****guys ****have ****made ****themselves ****over ****the**** bu****ffet**** already. ****"****I ****can ****see ****it ****from ****afar ****and**** hear their eating noises. "****About ****almost ****escaped ****me****. ****" ****I ****let ****the ****dwarf ****stand ****and ****go ****over ****to ****the ****table**** that wears ****a ****large**** b****anner**** Saiyan feeding ****table**** I would love to lay my fingers around his throat and erase this stupid ****small** **grin. ****.****.****AH****! Why does he even speak to me at all? ****Hey ****Vegeta****. ****As ****if ****we ****were ****friends ****or ****something****. **

I nod at Piccolo as I walk past him even if I don't like his suspicious look. I am not really into running into everybody straight ahead and therefore I walk around on the outside and look for a tree a little away from the crowd so I can have a look at the scene from the safe distance. I can conceal nothing long from Marron. At one moment she isemptying a bucket of sand on Trunks head and at the next moment she looks up and sees me. She fortunately runs quite and unnoticed over to me. I go into the squatting position and take her into my arms. She really is my one and everything. So beautiful and clever, just like her Mom. She tells me exitedly that Goten has thrown mush at her yesterday, he even has put it into her mouth. She also tells me the story that she has later thrown him a hairdryer into the bath water."Next time you beat him into pieces." I stroke her hair and she runs of bouncing. I watch her as she sits back into the sandpit to the boys and let my look curve.

Two dangerous pair of black eyes are twinkling at me. A diabolic smile plays around his lips. I must also smile but try my best to keep it as descreet as possible. The white Bermudas and the dark blue shirt suit him perfectly. Partnerlook? I feel that he would like to come over. We would simply disappear behind the massive oak and break away, perhaps to the broad mountain stream or the lake that it leads to. But this is not possible now, not really. I look past Vegeta cause almost congruent behind him a wide grinning Kuririn stands. I push myself from the tree and go over to him. I enjoy the moment, walking so casualy towards him, I keep eye contact with Vegeta until we stand almost in front of one another, then I go past his smug grin and bend down to my husband who has been standing in his shadow. "Hi" I whisper. "I'm sorry that I've slept so long. Have eaten probably somewhat more of the bad mussels than expected. " "The main thing is that you are well again. You look beautiful. Have you already seen Marron she missed you all day. " I nod my head and resist to turn around.

**This ****cunning ****woman****. Just wait till we have a moment to ourselfes. ****I'm ****going ****strictly ****over ****to ****the ****dance** **floor ****where**** Kakarott ****dances ****with ****his ****witch****, ****if ****yo****u ****can ****call**** it dancing. ****I ****hole ****vigorously ****and ****place ****my ****fist ****directly ****to ****his ****chin****. ****It**** lifts him ****from**** his ****feet ****and ****hurls ****him ****straight ****through ****the ****crowd****. That nobody got hit ****made**** me ****a**** b****it ****affected****, b****ut**** not every day can be a good one. ****Kakarott ****is**** back ****on**** his feet ****and ****rubs**** his ****chin****. Combativ ****grinning****. ****In ****the ****fraction ****of ****a ****second ****we ****are ****in ****the ****air ****and**** start pounding ****each ****other****. ****At ****least ****something ****will ****work ****out ****today****.**

**No ****idea ****how ****long ****it ****went**** u****ntil ****we**** landed ****dented ****and ****out ****of**** b****reath ****on ****the ****nearby ****river ****to ****wash ****us****–****luckily****I**** took my shirt of in time- ****the s****un ****is ****already**** b****ehind ****the ****trees****. Kakarott ****seems ****to ****prefer ****cat ****laundry ****in ****the ****short ****program****. ****Because****, ****as ****I have ****just ****washed ****my ****left ****eye ****of ****the**** b****lood ****which ****run****ns down ****by ****the ****laceration**** , he ****is**** already laying ****on ****the ****lawn ****like ****a**** b****eetle ****which ****has ****landed ****on ****the**** b****ack****. ****Only ****not**** dithering, b****ut ****I ****could ****change**** that ****quickly****. I smirk. **

**"****Hey ****Vegeta****?" Whats up with that "****Hey****" ****today****? ****I ****do ****not ****answer****. **

**"It´s not working out good right now, is it?" Kakarott sits up, ****and ****looks ****over ****to ****me****. **

**"****Wha****t´s ****not**** working out?" ****I'm ****really ****annoyed****. ****I ****have**** hit ****him ****clearly ****more ****often ****and ****harder ****than ****he**** hit me, ****each**** b****lind ****could ****confirm ****that****.**

**"With ****yo****u ****and ****yo****u ****know****?" ****I****´m perplex. Now what? Kakarott ****the**** b****lindest ****chicken**** in the world ****with ****the ****longest ****line ****that ****seems ****to ****be ****interrupted**** 24/7** **wants ****me**** to believe ****that ****he**** knows about my, ****what ****actually****, ****affair****, ****would****n´t ****be ****the ****right ****word****. Well, ****I ****am**** u****nbound****. ****I ****draw ****up my****eyebrow****. **

**"****Go ****on****. I don´t u****nderstand ****a ****Word****. ****"**

**"****Vegeta****, ****yo****u ****know ****that ****I'm ****not ****good ****in**** stuff ****like ****this****. ****"****He ****tortures ****himself****, good. **

**"****No****, ****I ****do****n´t ****know****. ****So****?" **

**"****Yo****u ****really ****don't****? ****Come ****on****. ****With ****yo****u ****and ****Bulma**** of ****course****. ****"****I ****think ****I**** wear a dump look on my face b****ut**** catch myself fast b****ecause ****I ****have ****to ****laugh**** so hard ****that**** my b****elly ****hurts ****me****. **

„**Oh ****Kakarott**** just because we have a kid together doesn´t mean that there is more between us. ****I****n case you have forgotten I havn´t ****married ****her ****like ****certain ****other ****people**** did, just b****ecause ****a**** bun ****was ****in ****the**** oven. ****She ****was ****there****, ****I ****was ****randy ****and ****oops ****end ****of ****the ****history****.****" I ****can ****see ****that ****he ****gets ****furious****. ****Well****, ****I ****would ****be**** ready ****for ****a ****second ****round ****after ****the ****shock****.**

**„This ****isn't ****funny!"**** Why is he screaming? ****„Yo****u do ****sleep ****with ****C18 ****don´t you?!" Wow**** !****! ****I ****hadn't ****calculated ****with ****that****.**

**„And ****if ****already?!" I**** feel like ****in**** play****school****. ****„What ****does ****my ****sex****life ****concern ****you?"**

**„Many****. ****Bulma ****is ****my ****oldest ****friend ****and ****C18 ****is ****the wife ****of**** Krillin. My oldest and best friend, if you remember!" He jumps to his feet.**

**„Buh****u. ****And ****now****? ****Shall ****I****throw ****m****yself ****on**** my ****knees ****in ****repentance ****and ****humility ****in ****front ****of**** you?" ****I ****wade ****out ****of ****the ****water ****and**** get dressed.**

**"****That ****would at ****least****a ****be ****start****!"**

"**Oh ****Kakarott**** grow up! There are always two laying in a bed, and I share MINE with HER!"**

**"****Yo****u really…..? I don´t believe it. ****Vegeta!" **

"**Bla**** b****la**** b****la**** Kakarott make a** **point****! ****"I**** won´t listen to you any longer. " I can tell that he is pissed by now. His muscles are shaking.**

"**What**** does ****she ****see ****in ****yo****u? ****Yo****u ****are ****a ****pig****. ****How ****many ****people ****did ****yo****u kill ****just**** b****ecause**** of ****your ****greed**** for might? ****Yo****u ****treat ****everyone**** like ****dirt****, you feel ****to**** noble to even make easy conversation with anybody ****and ****that ****is ****just ****the**** b****eginning!" **

"**Do ****yo****u ****know ****what****? ****Make ****me ****a ****list****. ****And ****ask**** her ****yourself****. ****And**** don´t ****yo****u ****tell ****nobody**** fool! "Got it ****or ****must ****I ****help****?" ****I ****was ****almost ****gone ****when ****he ****called ****after ****me ****again****.**

**"****Vegeta ****wait****, ****please****.****"****I ****wanted ****to**** begin this ****completely ****different****. ****But ****yo****u´ve ****made ****me ****so ****angry****. ****I'm ****sorry****. ****Let's ****start ****again****.****"****Again ****this ****dog**-**look****. ****And ****even ****though ****I'm ****immune ****against ****it****, ****I ****fly**** b****ack****. **

**"****Talk****. ****"**

**"I**** just wanted to say that this ****with ****Bulma**** doesn´t have to work out, ****I ****know**** how ****she ****can ****be**** at times, b****ut ****there ****are ****so ****incredibly ****many ****women ****out ****there ****and ****I'm ****not**** b****lind****, ****a ****couple ****for ****the ****eye ****are**** among them, so why her of all people?" ****I ****turn ****around ****to ****lea****ve finally. ****It**** was ****wrong ****to ****come**** b****ack ****again****.**

**"****No ****no ****no****. ****Wait****! ****Please****." ****I**** sigh.**

**"****What****?"**

**"I**** don´t ****mean ****precisely**** her as Krillins wife but her as woman, as ****far ****as**** she ****is****, but ****yes**** she got a kid so. ****.****.****as ****human ****or c****yborg ****or ****whatever****. ****"****Oh ****no ****no**** no don´t leave again. ****How ****should ****I ****say ****it****?" **

**My throat tightens. I can feel the rage extend. ****Why ****in ****the ****world**** do I have to have a ****conversation**** like this ****with**** Kakarott? ****With**** Kakarott! So I burst out.**

**"****She's ****attractive****. ****She ****can ****fight****. ****She ****has ****a****n amazing b****ody****. ****Blonde ****hair****, ****eyes ****like ****ice****, ****round ****soft ****tits ****and ****the ****same ****again ****a**** b****it**** b****igger**** as bu****t****. ****And ****she ****laughs ****so ****clearly ****and ****deliciously ****loud ****when ****she ****tosses ****her ****head**** b****ack ****and ****her ****hair ****is ****frizz ****in**** her ****neck****. ****Just ****her ****face****, ****these ****lips****, ****soft, ****warm ****and ****firm****." ****Suddenly ****rage ****grabs ****me ****as ****I ****pass ****through ****my ****words ****again****. The next tree must face my anger. It goes down with a loud crack.**

**"Shit Kakarott! ****Yo****u ****with ****your**** b****abble****. Her ****as ****a ****human**** b****eing****, ****as ****a ****woman****, b****la**** b****la**** b****la****. Just shut up!" ****And ****I'm**** gone. **

Such a testosterone charged complete idiot. What did he think? Probably nothing. It will be dark soon and he´s still fighting with this helium head Goku.

The party is meanwhile relocate inside. Krillin proposes to go soon, because it will take us almost three hours by car to get home. So we say goodbye to the others. I grab Marron and sit on the back seat with her, bed her head on my lap and swipe her hair. She is tired and her eyes close instantly.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mama, can Goten and Trunks come over tomorrow to play?"

"But surely my treasure. And now sleep. "

The time doesn´t seem to pass. So I also close my eyes. Half asleep, I am still on a conversation with Krillin. I am pleased that he has amused well alone. That he has so many good friends gives me confidence for the future. I can´t do that no more either to me nor to him. And Marron, she is so clever and attentive she will notice soon when we have separated. But how do I tell Krillin? He has no idea that our relationship is already down the drain.

I am glad to have a child so uncomplicated. Otherwise I wouldn´t have never survived all this years of being a mother. To be virtually frozen with 18 years and to be converted into a killer robot is not just beneficial for the development of domestic, family values. But Marron is such a good child and the wafer-thin straw that Krillin hangs on even if he doesn´t know that he is.

Krillin seems to be asleep, so I slip quietly underneath the blanked, carefully trying not to awaken him. But soon as I turn around and pull the blanket over my shoulder, I realize how an arm tightens around my middle and tender kisses spoil my neck.

"You looked really hot today in your white jeans. " He kisses me further down my neck and huddles himself closer to me. I close my eyes, cause I know what he is up to. And it´s not like I think of him as repulsive or disgusting only because I sleep with another man. I still like him like on that first day when I kissed him on the highway. But he had been the common-sense solution for the beginning of a new life after all what happened. So I turn around to him press him a kiss on the forehead while I slowly turn him on his back so I can sit on his hip. I fire my negligee in the corner and bend down to him to kiss him. It doesn´t affect me to sleep with him, after all these years we know each other well and I am still feeling safe and loved in his arms…

I have to tell him the truth as soon as possible.

So?

Already a big excuse to all the characters I haven´t been nice to.

I rated it M cause of all the language and lemon comming up in one or two of the later chapters.

I promise that the story will improve in the following chapters. So hang on and review. Please :D

Can´t wait.


	2. Later that night

Hi everybody.

Hope you enjoyed chapter one and that you are already curious for this one. I want to apologize that it took me so long but I was really really bussy the last couple of days. I also updated my profile or should I rather say started to have a real profile :D So if you want to have a look.

Just a short reminder it is rated M for a reason. In this part mostly because of the language.

But now have fun with chapter two.

**Later that night**

**I slowly run out of mountain plateau to shoot into pieces, and this here was actually a particularly nice one. But I still haven't calmed down yet. This dog Kakarott with his stupid chitchat. To hell with baldhead and his feelings. Who comes first gets served first it is said. And this applies to me in every way. I am the older one, the good looking one and a prince on top of all this. And talking about Bulma and how complicated she can be has nothing, absolutly nothing, to do with it. I have tried to make it work with this stubborn earth woman but she simply didn't get at me. She cannot comprehend my past, she acts understandingly but I see in her eyes that she is hurt and intimidated and I can´t stand it. And then she speaks with no end about this and that, on and on, but I however, am not interested in it. Yes she is clever, but thats not all that counts. And in my most serious crisis on the way to turn into a super Saiyan she is pregnant. Of course she is faithful and the child can only be from me. A real mix-up. But at least she always held Trunks like a leech to herself so I could at least prepare sufficiently for the fight with the cyborgs…**

**Until she came. With ease she broke both my arms. Today, I can laugh about it when I think about our fight 5 years ago. She was fast and wild, always a smile on the pretty face. And after five minutes I knew that I had no chance against her. But still I couldn't stop. It was like an undertow pulling me downwards. And I ran willingly after you. Until it cracked. I still feel the place where the break was today, it´s probably the age, haha.**

**And I was so mad at you, all of those days where we were terrorized by Cell. And then when it was all over you again, stand before me. Exactly where I was standing back then I am standing right now. I got rid of my anger just like today, that even Kakarotts small snotty-nosed brat Gohan had overtaken me. And when I had turned around I had seen you sitting there. The rock is also spared today. And now, just like then you sit there. Legs crossed, upright with watchful eyes.**

**You uncross your legs and hop on your feet. In one second I am on my way to kiss you. You smell different. I take a couple of steps backwards and look at you.**

**"You had sex!"**

"Vegeta, don´t make a drama out of it. We need to talk. "

**"I hate this sentence. This only means trouble. "**

"I will break up with Krillin. Now don´t look so puzzled. "

**"And why should you do such a thing? You don´t expect me to… "**

"No one expects anything from you Vegeta!"

**"So why the conversation?"**

"He will have questions about my reasons and I will tell him everything. "

**"And it is necessary to mention my name?"**

"You're impossible!"

**"And you didn´t speak the truth yourself too. If I see things correct. So why start now? It would take the whole excitement out!"**

"Excitement?"

**"Yes the secret, forbidden thing, if now Krillin also knows. . . I don´t feel the desire to be eyed goofy by everybody anytime soon. Then every time when we disappear for a "short" time everyone will know that we fucked, just great!"**

"What means also, Vegeta?"

**"Kakarott knows. "**

"Son Goku? And when did you plan on telling me that? When Krillin appeals to me on it, with "Oh by the way", or how have you imagined that?"

**"Something like that. Oh no idea what I imagined. It's in the bucket!"**

"You give up before it even started? Very honorable of you, like all Saiyan."

**"Ok let´s go, throw him out of bed and tell him that you have slept with me, maybe have right now and don´t forget to mention that we´ve been doing it for years now. Oh and give him a few indications like when and where and how we´ve done it and please do me a favor and don´t forget yesterday, when you were sooo sick. For someone who should be hanging vomiting over the toilet bowl, you have swallowed quite a lot. "**

BAM!

"Fuck you Vegeta!"

**Women! Luckily she left by herself, otherwise I would have to slap her. This mean woman! As if I didn´t have a laceration over the eye already from my fight with Kakarott, no she must hit it again. Her punch is just as tough as always.**

**Oh, fuck you Eighteen! I need to go after her, I will catch up with her in no time. . .**

**Where is she? I should have caught up to her already. This allows only two conclusions. Either she is faster than I thought, what is excluded, I flew with 70%, even if she would have flown 110% in her anger I would have caught up already. Or she has flown another track, but would she sneak out in the middle of the night and then not return?**

**I prefer to check on it personally and fly over to the island. Hm the beach is empty and I see no footprints on the sand. OK she could have landed directly on the veranda, or possibly she entered through the bedroom window. I run around the House and then fly up to the bedroom window. Empty.**

**"Vegeta. " My head goes around.**

**"What business do you have to do at 2.30 in the morning outside my bedroom window?"**

**"Hey bald head. I´m searching for … Kakarott."**

**He starts to shake, and I'm not sure what it means. Does he need a doctor? When he looks up to me, his face is a mix of madness and despair.**

**"Oh God. I. . . I. . . I can´t believe it. So you? Is it you? Because of you she puts on such an act?"**

**"I don´t understand a word." Of course I understood it but what should I do? I stick to my role.**

**"Don´t pretend you don´t know. Where is she?"**

**"Who? As I said I have a rematch with Kakarott and I don´t know what your problem is. Is he here now or not?"**

**He eyed me critically. Then he shakes his head, wipes up his eyes and weak smiles to himself.**

**"Alright. Forget it. Was probably a false alarm." He shakes his head again as if he would question himself what got into him.**

**"Son Goku is not here. He should be in his bed, and sleep. "**

**"Yes he should. But he isn´t! And only out of sheer curiosity, whom are you looking for at three in the morning?"**

**For a brief moment I saw something in his mind flashing and sometimes a quick idea is terrible enough to create a new cruel fantasy.**

**"You know what bald head, it doesn´t actually matter to me! Have fun with the search. You should better put a leash on your wife. I´ll now go and search Kakarott." Done. And the rogue flies away.**

**"Wait!"**

**"What now?"**

**"When… when…you randomly should meet Eighteen, please tell her I'm waiting for her at home."**

**"That would never ever come to my mind!" And bye!**

**Poor fool, but at least I got rid of him. And where blondie hides, no idea. I need to sleep now, that was too much for one day.**

As naturally as possible, I land on the cold dark sand in front of my house. I can see that the light in the kitchen is still on. And I also know the Vegeta was here. I felt his energy here. I enter the House with a thick lump in my throat. Krillin is sitting on a Chair in the kitchen, holding a glass of water.

"Where in the world where you?" His look says: and do not lie to me.

"I've bought bitters from the pharmacy for me." I hold up the bag with a slightly nervous look.

"Around four o'clock in the morning?" I know that he does not believe me, even if he can see the receive in the bag.

"Yes. I woke up with aching in my stomach and I've got diarrhea, so I went to get me something, cause I hate diarrhea and I don´t want to infect you nor Marron if it should be more serious." So much for telling the truth.

"By the way I saw Vegeta. What did he want?"

"What makes you think that he was here in the first place?"  
"Do you sell me for stupid? I have a built-in radar." I type my head as if I would be stupid I. "I know exactly who is where and when."

"Sorry", he says. No, I must apologize. A thousand times. At least.

I hope that you can take this stuff even without being sick, and pour the contents of one sachet in a large glass of water and drink it at once. Now I know why they call it bitter.

"Let's go back to bed. In three hours, the night is over and Marron will wake up. And at 10 am Goten and Trunks will come over. "

"Will Son Goku and Chichi also come?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I have no interest in playing babysitter for the two kids all day, don´t you remember last time? Especially Got should come and watch there kids. After all they get a day at the beach." I smile at him to take the seriousness of the words.

"I´ll call them later and ask. "

"Thanks, you're a treasure. " I kiss him on the cheek, just like always and quickly get up the stairs to bed. When he comes after me, 30 minutes have definitely passed already. I don't know why but he lies down next to me without a word, takes me in his arms and falls asleep after a few minutes. But I, I am still awake. Only when the Sun starts to light up our bedroom I fall asleep finaly.

Another Chapter is done. Finally.

How do you like it so far?

I hope that I can update the next chapter sooner.

Hugs VC18


	3. Hide and Seek

Hi everyone. Chapter three is ready. Yup! I wrote like a maniac. My back is hurting, my neck is aching and my head is dizzy BUT I made it. Gues I will never ever make it to update that soon again. Ever :D

Well what to say about this chapter? You´re getting closer to the secret. Very close.

I can´t think of one clear sentense anymore so I just let it be. Here you go.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hide and Seek**_

**"Daddy!" Hey Paapaa! "DADDY!"**

**"Trunks!" What do you want?! No don´t say anything I don't want to know it! If you don´t want to train, you can forget it! I have just crept into bed and am definitely not getting up now!**

**"MAMA!"**

**"PSST! Not so loud. What do you want?"**

**"You have to take me to Marron. Mama can't, she needs to bring Grandpa to the hospital. He has blown up himself again."**

**"Forget it." I turn around, trying to continue to sleep.**

**"Papa, pleeeeeeease. Goten is also coming. Pleeease."**

**"No."**

**"Then I´ll tell Mom and fly by myself!"**

**Trunks you brat. Wonder where he got that from.**

**.**  
**"Then let me at least shower and grab something to eat."**

**"Yeah! You're the best dad. Maamaaaa, Dad will take me to Marrons!"**

**Brat. What time is it at all? 9.30 in the morning? Seriously? I punish him,by the next best opportunity. Now first a load of cold water to wake up.**

**What a night. That just went well again. I sigh. And now I have to go there again.**

**I should have just woke her just like she has told me to do. Everything goes down the drain. And how should I convince Kakarott and his beast that Kakarott was not at home sleeping in his bed yesterday. This is a disaster.**

**"Come on Daddy!"**

**"Trunks don´t get onto my nerves. We´ll go when I want!"**

**"But it is almost 10 and it will take us at least half an hour to get there."**

**"Wrong. You need half an hour, I am there in10 minutes so make me some breakfast, then I might drag you with me."**

**"Ok, but hurry up please." And he is gone.**

**I hate fast breakfast. My belly is so full I think I'll burst. And because I'm so full we only fly in a snail's pace.**

**"Oh Papa come on, faster!"**

"Good morning Goten, good morning Chichi, where have you left Goku?" Krillin had been kind to welcome them directly on the beach. We had brought out chairs and tables already, I had even made lemonade.

"He just didn´t get out of bed today. You know how he is when he is sleeping, the world could end. Well I've left a note on the fridge for him and a second one on the leftovers of yesterday."

I hide for some minutes in the kitchen and observe Goten and Marron through the window. He is rough at times, but I'm glad that Goten and Trunks play so well with Marron although she is a girl and younger.

"Mama! Can Goten and I go swimming?" Now, it is probably over with hiding. Armed with a straw hat, I stroll on the veranda.

"Yes treasure but please put your swimsuit on first. Don´tgo into the salt water with your dress again." This would then have been the 26st dress. Casually, she takes off her dress over her head and then ostentatiously stretches her tongue out. She had already put her swimsuit underneath her dress. She jumps on Gotens back and together they sprint into the water. She is just so grown up for her 4 years of age.

"Eighteen, good morning. How are you? May I ask you if you can help me?"

I look somewhat puzzled to Chichi who stands below on the steps of the veranda and tries to point secretly on her beach bag, at least so that Krillin does not see it. I ask her in and we go upstairs in our bedroom. And she starts. With a pop red head she dumped her bag on the bed, and out tumble at least a dozen bikini tops and panties. Including some very weird floral swimsuits.

"You have to help me Eighteen. You're still so young and look at me, I'm also not that old but lately a girl asked me whether I would be Gotens Grandma! I am just busy with cooking and cooking and cooking and I do look already like a grandma!"

Theatrically, she throws herself onto the floor and starts to sob.

"When Goku comes afterwards I once again want to look as young as I am, because you know we. . ." Before she can go on further I cover her mouth, there are still some images that have no place in my head.

"Ok I will help you. But why don´t you ask Bulma?"

"Bulma! Oh no, I can´t ask her", and in a whisper, she adds, "she is four years older than I am, and because of our birthdays it looks," and she gets even quieter, "as if it were five years."

Actually something like that would never interest me, but the way she says it, with her hand covering her mouth and bent like a granny, actually, and so serious, I simply had to laugh. Quite puzzled, she looks at me.

"I have never heard you laugh, I didn´t even know that you can." Quickly, she beats her hands in front of her mouth. "I´m sorry that was not nice. "

"Oh no problem. That´s ok. Let´s start and see what we have here. "

I dug through the stuff quickly and throw everything that doesn´t nearly induces a wow in me in the trash can in the bathroom that connects directly to our bedroom. I can reveal that none of the swimsuits did make it. What I liked about it was that Chi Chi didn´t disagree. At the end, three remained. I grab one and but it back into her bag for emergencies and the other two I separate and hand her a black triangle top to a red quite scarce cut hipster. Uncertain she goes into the bathroom to change and when she came out, look at her. Now I loosen up her hair, brush it a little bit, curl it with my flat iron and put some oil in it to make it shinier and TADA.

I think she doesn´t believe her own eyes. I also loan her a big shirt so she can cover herself up till Goku arrives.

"How come you have so many clothes, I'm not sure if I ever saw you in the same outfit."

" No that happens sometimes," I joke", but I am a real fashion maniac. I have always been collecting clothes, even back then during my time with my brother Seventeen when we were, let´s call it, searching for Goku. He had to stop at every store, and well, let´s say it has accumulated a lot."

"You know without wishing to offend you. I have never dream about talk with you like that. You seem always so cold and distant almost like Piccolo and Vegeta, they are like pillars of salt and when they ever open their mouth only unfriendly waste comes out!"

Without any further comment I ask her to go downstairs again and watch the kids while I change clothes as well. Purple seems to Girly and black is to black, red to Hello, and blue I worn just yesterday. How about green today. A rich khaki. To match with my white, transparent dress. Golden jewelry and off I go. A few red feather earrings I take with me for Chi Chi, although I do not know whether she actually wears earrings.

She gratefully accepted the earrings and sided with me on one of the sun loungers, after I had convinced her that Goten and Marron are safe on their own. I actually had no more need in talking with her as I have done it already, but she had me lulled in no time what I must admit. And she was right, Krillin seemed to be afflicted that Goku was not there and he would be alone with women and children.

And when Bulma arrives with Trunks it will not be better.

I walk over to him through the water and sit down next to him.

"Hey you. It is a pity that Goku is not here today, I'm sorry that you have to spend the day with us." I smile at him encouraging and am not sure what his look has to mean. "If you want you can go visit him. He won´t say no to a little sparring with his best friend after getting up."

"If he were my best friend, he would be here by now and wouldn´t have spend the night banging around and stay lazy in bed today." Krillin is up on his feet and leaves into the House.

I have no idea what that just was, but I'm sure it had something to do with last night. As if nothing had happened I remain sitting on the shore and stretch my legs into the water and observe Goten and Marron in their play.

„Marron look, Trunks is coming!" I follow the looks of the children, but what I saw was not Trunks transported by Bulma in one of her aircrafts, but Trunks on Vegetas back heading towards the island in supersonic speed and when they landed a lot of sand swirled up in the air.

While Trunks immediately threw himself into the water, I got up quickly to follow Krillin into the House. I didn´t want to see Vegeta now, not after his shitty behavior from yesterday and I also didn´t wanted to create any more suspicion.

I knew that he was on my heels and I don´t want to know how it must look for Chi Chi but for that I could really take no consideration, to stop would be the far worse decision.

Finally in the House I could not discover Krillin on the lower floor and probably Vegeta just saw the same thing, because currently he held me on the wrist and pulled me a step backwards.

**"What is this, why do you run away?"** he whispered.

"Let me go. What will everyone think?" I whisper back.

**"There's none."**

"Oh and Chi Chi, and Krillin count as nobody?" It was a struggle for me to continue talking in a whisper.

**"Ok I let you go but can you stand still then?"** I nodded, and he let go.

"Good bye Vegeta," I said now in a slightly louder voice than normal, "this here is no self-service Restaurant, go home a search there for something to eat! Chi Chi can bring Trunks home later."

He continues to whisper. **"What was that?"**

"You better get out of here, not today." I whisper back.

Vegeta looks at me with a observant calm view. Then he shakes his head slightly.

**"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I'll be waiting for you."** And he leaves. I no longer understand anything, what´s wrong with the men today?!

I was glad when Chi Chi grabbed her stuff in the early evening and took Goten and Trunks on board and flew of to Western capital. Krillin had joined us again but had been even quieter than Piccolo at times. And even now he had crept up in our room while I bathed Marron and had a dinner for two with her. I brought her into bed later on my own. She fell asleep before the end of the story.

Before I was ready to argue things out with Krillin I went to the bathroom to shower. My hair was gluey from the salt water and I still had to get rid of the whole sand in my bikini. When I entered the bedroom, Krillin was already in bed and fallen asleep. Listening to his quiet snore he must have been sleeping for a while so I didn´t wanted to wake him.

The next few days, I tried to be a good wife and somehow tried to find a wire to Krillin. I still don´t know what got him so distraught that he went out of the way from me and even from his daughter, possible that he did know about me and Vegeta, but then he would have said something. At least, I hoped that he would address it directly.

After nearly two weeks in which I was already starting to get desperate he laughed for the first time again and all the weight dropt of my heart. Also, he talked again and not only answered my questions. We grew together again and I was so happy that I forgot that we were actually going to split up.

On the one hand because of Vegeta, but on the other hand not. I had no intention of settling down with him or anything like that. But he tore me so strongly in his direction, that I had lost Krillin out of hand long time ago. I had leeched on to Krillin hoping to start a new life and to keep it. We had Marron, lived apart from all the trials and tribulations of life and yet, Vegeta didn´t loosen his grip.

I hadn´t met him since then. He kept himself away from me and I didn´t have the courage to seek him cause I was still in fear that Krillin would find out. I know that I was selfish to keep both. But most of I was sorry for the loving, faithful, Krillin.

I still remember like it had been yesterday when we encountered the first time after the cell games in the city. I had planned to go shopping legally with money and by foot for the first time and he was following me through several shops secretly until I stopped at the next ice cream parlor and bought two ice, one chocolate and one Vanilla and then walked straight up to him and offered him one. Till then he probably thought that I had not noticed him. He received the ice with a bright red blush. I babbled about this and that and he just nodded and got no word out, but he carried all my bags very gentleman-like.

We arranged ourselves on the same evening for the next day, he wanted to show me everything and explain much, and I had to realize quite surprised that up since my transformation so much had changed what I had thought was never possible. But on the other hand, my memory of my previous life was so clouded that I couldn´t name it. We went for this and that, I learned surfing and it was not long until my heart began to beat for him and we ended up in a real relationship and I could tell him that I was pregnant.

It had been a shock for me. I hadn´t thought that it was possible. That I was still so much human, that I could get actually pregnant. But if I could do the one thing why not also the other?

What brought me to the next idea. Marron had birthday. She was already turning five in not quite a week. Until now I had ignored it to be honest, but when Krillin mentioned it on the following day I probably couldn´t avoid it any longer. We dropped Marron at Chi Chis house while we continued to the wholesale market to buy enough food for the birthday party. After all, we expected four Saiyans and about 15 other guests. And no girl birthday without sufficient girly decoration and many many balloons. Also, we had to think about what music we´re going to play. I would bake the cake myself but the kids are greedy and they probably eat it all alone, so even more had to be bought. Three hours and 5000 Zenni poorer we left the store and went home. I was glad that Krillin called all our friends, I had really no nerve to even telephone. And as we just set down on the couch an important thought came to our mind. We sat upright and looked into each others frightened faces and then cried out.

"MARRON!" We had forgotten her at Chi Chis and it was already dark. After we both decided that I was faster I quickly flew over to pick her up. Krillin now began to stow the remaining purchases. What we actually wanted to do tomorrow. Of all people we had not called Chichi and Goku because subconsciously it was clear to us that they already knew, since Marron was with them but while we thought about that we did not directly think about Marron herself.

After a short flight, I knocked on Chi Chis door. The Sun was already completely gone. A broadly grinning Goku opened the door. In his arm, he held Marron like a baby in a cradle. She was already asleep. When I looked pass him into the living room I saw Chi Chi laying a blanket over Goten and Trunks who slept together like a pretzel on the couch. She waved to me shortly.

"Sorry for the delay but we have simply forgotten her." It was embarrassing for me but in the presence of Marron, even though she slept I did not lie.

"No prob. She kept the two boys pretty busy all day. Didn't know that you train her. It was a real spectacle, Gohan and Videl extra stayed longer for dinner so they don´t miss that. Marron was realy excellent." Son Goku pointed to the bent Oak which stood behind me. "Also, the work of your daughter", he joked and punched me real light on the shoulder. "Goten will probably have a bad headache till tomorrow." The grin did not disappear from his face, on the contrary, I had the feeling it got even wider. "Oh but don't worry we have planted a new tree already." He pointed to a small mound. "Vegeta should also be here in any minute to pick up Trunks, I am curious what he says when he hears that his Trunks had a beating today by a girl." Without a word I took Marron out of his arms. Luckily, she was wrapped in a blanket. I quickly said goodbye and thanked him again while already rising into the air. In no way I wanted to meet Vegeta, and I could already see the air turbulence, he held direct to me. Since I had Marron on my arm I could not fly off full speed but as fast as I dared to I tried to put as much distance between us as I could. I realized all to clearly that he overflew Gokus house and came after me. But when I didn´t slow down he seemed to abandon it and flew back.

I needed almost twice as long to fly back to the brightly lit KAME House. On the way home Marron woke up and for the last couple of minutes she was already bright awake. Completely hyper she ran inside to tell Krillin about her glorious fight against Goten and Trunks. More clumsy than graceful she whirled through the living room and it was hard to imagine that she broke the tree apart. Krillin didn´t seem all to convinced either but he played his part.

He had actually managed to stow all purchases in the cabinets, and in the basement. Like a hunchback he dragged himself up the stairs with Marron on his back, and into the bathroom. I sat out on the porch to get a clear head in the cool evening air. It had been foreseeable, I told myself, I must have expected it.

The End of chapter 3

How did you like it? I know a little less Vegeta in this one but I´ll make that even in the next one. I promise.

Any suggestions yet? Please don´t be mad if I don´t answer any of them but if the correct answer is among them I don´t want to give it away to soon. But I´m really curious about what you think. So reviews please :D

Hugs and kisses VC18


	4. Confessions

Hello everybody. Welcome to chapter 4 - Confessions.

First of all I want to thank all the reviewers and the PM writers. I´m always so happy when I see that there is a new review/massage for me. To be honest I always do a little dance , I guess it mostly looks stupid but I´m so happy a can´t hold it :D

I got a lot of PM that had plenty of questions. And I think I´m going to answer some of them (of course anonym) on my profile in the next week.

But now, enjoy.

Confessions

**I really missed her. It was unbearable. It bugged me that she was not here and it bugged me even more that it bugged me at all. I couldn´t sleep well for weeks although I almost trained till uncouncioness. I just could not sleep. I was so angry. Angry all the time. On me. Why was I always so insensible to her. I had planned to bind her to me, and instead I urge her further away. Even so far that she is now only around that bald head and suffocates me any chance to approach her. And then she tells me that she wants to break up and I panic and run. I idiot! I should have took the chance, but no. And now she is gone.**

**I almost had her. I could even smell her perfume. But when I saw that she had the child with her my heart starts shaking. It was not the right moment. So I flew back to Kakrott. And I can't believe actually what I hear then. And I still don´t, until I saw Trunks swollen eye. Clearly marked by a footprint which never could belong to Goten. I no longer understand a thing. She was human. Robotic was most likely not inheritable. OK she was her mother through and through, but as I said, this was impossible.**

**And now another week has almost passed, and her daughters birthday was today. I have not been to any of these birthdays, but if I wanted to finally have a chance to talk to her and put everything back into place I had to go. I sat in the back of the plane across from Piccolo and stared out of the window for the rest of the flight. I tried to ignore the others who entered through the rear and who stared at me like they saw me for the first time. And I started to wonder what the matter was. I joined social events more often in the last couple of years. I only avoided the birthdays of her daughter and her husband. So where was the problem? And I could hear them whisper and not to mention the knowing malicious grin from Piccolo.**

**After two hours, the ride has finally ended and we began to land. I didn´t want to be the first to exit so I led everybody go ahead. I wanted to see her so bad right now, but I also didn´t want to run straight into her arms. And I also didn´t want everyone to see my face when I saw her. I knew that I would be happy and that look was only hers, and for nobody else. But I couldn´t see her. She seemed to be still inside. So I ran around the House and away from the others who spread out on the benches and chairs in front of the House. Behind the House was a single chair I had dragged there years ago on my first visit to the island. I took off my shirt, because it was a very hot day, and the chair stood in the Sun and it was not recommended to boil here.**

**I could hear her voice. She seemed to be in the kitchen with Krillin and trying to get the birthday cake ready for Marron. Typically she instructed everyone near her around to bring her this and that. I realized how I was getting impatient. I was just a wall away and I could not reach her yet, but luckily I had not seen HIM today too.**

"Hey Uncle Vegeta."

**"Hey."**

"I have spanked Trunks butt yesterday," **she grinned.** "And today´s my birthday."

**"Is that so?"**

"Yes. And what will you give me?"** Very cheeky.**

**"Trunks will give you your present later. Where is he anyway?"**

"Goten and Trunks are hiding from me and I cannot find them." **The island isn´t too big so they couldn´t be far away.**

**"Have you checked the House? I'm sure they hide where you are always going when you are hiding yourself from your MOM if you have done something." With new vigor in sight, she fixed the House. But before she stormed off, she came back again and jumped me on my chest to give me a kiss on the nose.**

"Thank you Uncle Vegeta. You're not as evil as you always look." **And she was gone. Uncle Vegeta. How come?**

**I must have been falling asleep because when I wake up again by the seductive scent of grilled meat, I notice that my skin on the face, tightens and burns. When I open my eyes a XXL tee bone stake dangles right before my eyes. But only half of it the other half is in Kakarotts mouth. I don´t understand a word of what he wants to tell me but I guess it´s time to eat. I push him to the side to find my way to the buffet. Most have already loaded their plate and took it back to their table and started eating. And still I can´t catch a glimpse of Eighteen. I throw a quick second look into the round while I'm waiting behind Gohan to get to the buffet. Marron seems to have found Goten and Trunks. And really everyone seems to be there except for her. What kind of cake is it that keeps her in the House all day. No one really seems to pay attention to me so I trot back to the back of the House and enter through the bedroom window. Why haven't I done that earlier? On the first floor, there is not much to see so I go right down to the ground floor. But nothing. Where is she? This was the birthday of her daughter. So I went out again. Precisely the same way I walked in. And search the water with my eyes. Doesn´t anybody find this strange except for me? I slowly got withdrawal symptoms and had also dismissed food for her. I was about to question Krillin about her when I heard a faint whistle behind me. And there she was. Totally wet and wearing a sexy skin-colored bikini. With quick steps I went up to her, until I saw the look on her face, so I stopped.**

"What in the world are you doing here?" **Friendly was different.**

**"I wanted to see you. I said I´ll be waiting. And I did. I waited and waited but you never came."**

"I had my reasons. I had to straighten a lot again."

**"Don´t say it like I would have put it in the imbalance." She breathed deeply in and out.**

"Don´t let us argue here. Come with me."

**"I did not come to fight. And what about Marron?"**

"Not your business, just follow me."

**She waded into the water and she was gone. I didn´t wait too long and went after her and damn she seemed to hold her breath forever. Does she even have to breathe? When we were far out in the ocean we appeared and flew the rest of the line to a neighbor island. And as we arrived it pointed out, she was prepared. She had deposited clothing on a stone. Even a towel lay there, which she threw to me after she had rubbed her hair dry.**

"Vegeta listen to me."

**"No, wait. Listen to me first. Please." She only nodded so I started.**

**"I want to apologize. OK? I have been a jerk, really, and I'm sorry." She seemed surprised. Well, I was also. Who would have thought that the words come so lightly on my lips. "I didn´t want to be so disgusting to you. I've missed you. Really missed you. I could not sleep. Do you know how insufferable I am since I can´t sleep good? I can´t stand myself no longer. I, MYSELF!" She laughed. "I beg you not to keep me at a distance no more. We don´t have to have sex, though it is desirable but, no wait delete it, just come back."**

"Back where Vegeta? To you, in your bed in the Capsule Corperation? Where I expect to find what? Secret sex and then I sneak out again and when we meet outside we act like we can´t stand each other again. I have a family that I love. Krillin is there for me and he really loves me, you know, why should I throw this away? And then there is Marron. She is so sensitive I don´t want her to go through all this argues and fights."

**"So are you breaking up with me?"**

"Breaking up with what? There wasn´t anything ever. I fell in love with a proud, vain men that simply takes what he likes and I realize to late that I´m only a piece in the whole game you play. How could I ever think that we could be more. . . I am so mad at you! At me!"

**She was mad and gesturing wildly back and forth, and I could see that she had a hard time to breathe evenly and I heard that her voice was pressed and quiet even if she really tried to shout at me. And I realized how much I had to have kept her at a distance and with what eyes I must have been looking at her that she could say something like that about what we had. She was the only person I had a direct connection to and she felt used.**

**"I know I've not fought for you and I know I have never really told you that I need you, but it is so. I'm going crazy without you. And what I said a couple of weeks ago, I am very sorry. Suddenly, I paniced but I want to have you around me. I ruined it once before but I didn´t know back then that I should have better ran after you."**

"And how do you imagine our future? You want to rent the couch in the KAME House or should I make space in my bed for you or should I move in with Marron to your 30m² room?"

**"I don´t want you to ever again lie in this bed! He should keep his hands from you and you from him."**

"And where should we go?"

**"Without being brazen now. But you've got money. You have extorted 20,000,000 zenni from Mr. Satan. That´s a good start." I could tell that she knew I was right but I also knew that this was not the answer she wanted to hear. I crossed the space between us and took her in my arms.**

**"I've missed you. I need you. " She pulled me in and she moved up tighter to me. And she began to cry. I had not expected that, and I had no experience with weeping women.**

"I love you Vegeta. Why don´t you understand this. Why do you make it so hard for me?"

**The words stuck back in my throat. So I just tightened my embrace. I have to clean my throat before I can speak again.**

**"I get it now. I´ll try. I want to give my all now. I. . . I. "**

**But before I can say any more she raises her head from my neck flexion and kisses me. I could feel how life returns into me. But before I can rejoin the kiss in the slightest, she urges me at a distance again. Nervously she begins to run up and down and I don't understand it at all. What is going on? I see her shake her head and wring her hands and she doesn´t stop crying. If I make a step she raises her hand and points me to stop. It feels like an eternity until she finally stops and commands me to sit down on a rock. But then here she goes again.**

"I. . . I. . . I was not always honest to you. I'm a terrible person. I just didn´t know how to tell you. And I don't know it even now. I've lied to you so much is for sure."

**"You're already thirty?" I tried to loosen up the mood, but she couldn´t laugh.**

"Vegeta I mean it seriously. You know that the thing between us was so stormy and unexpected and kinda crazy back then. I could not really stand you. At least in the beginning."

**"But still you were sitting on that rock every day to see me in training."**

"Yes I have. I could not understand just how you could be so strong within one day but that is not the point!" She almost yelled.

"I felt drawn to you. You were among all these people, and yet so alone, and I had nobody. And you have made the first step and I was suddenly in love. It didn´t make any sense to me that I felt so hot when you were around me and that my heart was beating so fast when you kissed me. I was still so young. And just about to feel human again."

**I simply didn´t understand what she was up to.**

"You know that we had so much wonderful together. I had my first. . . "

**"You don´t have to say. I know." And I have to smile. She was so young, and looking back I am a bit ashamed now.**

"And suddenly you´ve turned your back on me."

**"I had a feeling you run into something of which you had no idea and I also had no idea what that should look like. How that will work. And then you were suddenly the one who was out of reach for me. You started dating with this. . ."**

"Watch out now what you're saying!"

**"He has taken you away from me. You no longer came to me and were only with him. And you have laughed so much. I wasn't sure if you had laughed so much with me."**

"I had but I was never sure whether you've noticed it. And I'll tell you why I no longer came, and I do not know whether now is the right time or whether it has ever been a right time but it is crushing me and I want to come closer to you again but I can't as long as you'll live in a lie with me that I cannot carry."

**I didn´t noticed that I again stood with her. And because I had the feeling that it was her dear when I sat, I sat back on the rock. But what did she want to tell me?**

"OK. . . So. " She took a deep breath. "I could not return at that time. I had gotten myself panicing. And I remembered Krillin and his caring manner and I decided to find him because I needed security and I couldn't detect this security in you. I loved you but that was suddenly so insignificant ´cause I was sure that you didn´t love me. And I could not stand it. We had months together, but at the moment, all this was decrepit."

**"What are you talking about, now finally get to the point, I don´t understand a word!" I immediately was sorry for the way a said it but I just did not understand it.**

"I was desperate, I had no idea that this was possible, and I could not imagine you as a father. . . "

**I felt slapped very hard, or hit by something really really hard. My ears seemed to be deaf.**

"I was pregnant. Of course, I had to blame myself. But you also, you had to think abou that possibility too! And I didn´t know where to go. To you, I could not go, I could not sleep with you, knowing that I was pregnant and on that day I met Krillin and it was suddenly so logical. And he was also so sweet and I was so young. My heart so undecided." And she began to cry, again, but this time the tears rolled down like she would never stop and almost deafeningly loud.

**"Do you understand what I am saying?" No, I understood nothing at all actually. Except that she had been pregnant and that she wanted to foist the child on Krillin as his, and that she could not tell me. And suddenly. . .**

"Marron. She is your daughter, Vegeta!"

**"But she is blond!"**

"And Trunks has the blackest hair I've ever seen!"

**"Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction. Oh my god." If I would not sit already, I would need to sit down now.**

**No matter how hard I press my fist against my forehead the carousel in my head seemed not to stop. And I did not want to start now with allegations and accusations at her. Basically, I knew that I was the one to blame. I have not given her the hold that she needed to at least tell me, and as the father of Trunks who was at the time just a year old, I have not been the perfect example of a good father, never at home and having an affair with a girl that just hovered between a grown up teenager and an adult. And this stealth status we never left. So, no wonder that she never told me, but**

**"Does Krillin know that she is not his daughter?" She stops crying for the first time and glares at me furiously.**

"Of course not! And you will never, ever tell him or anyone!"

**"Of course I don´t say anything. I don´t even know where we stand now. Now, let alone what to do."**

"Do I look like I know that?!"

**"Please let´s not argue again." I trusted my legs now not to let me down and went slow steps toward her. When she saw what I was up to she ran straight into my arms. "I'm here for you. If this helps, I'm even working, no matter what. I will do it right now.**

"But I can´t leave just like that. What do I tell Marron, she will not understand that you shall be her father now and not Krillin. You were never there, and I don´t mean it as an accusation now, but that will turn her life completely upside down."

**"We must go back, we are already gone far too long. Let us talk tonight. We meet here and discuss everything. I need to get away from the topic to get a clear head again. Tonight the world will hopefully look very different."**

"I think that´s not a good idea. I can´t sneak out at night anymore. He almost knows."

**"And that of all people you and I are missing is no hint?"**

"I always take a break on Marrons birthday for one or two hours. Don´t look at me like this, it´s a fact. Don´t ask."

**"OK, so any ideas?"**

"Go back home Vegeta, do not come back to the party. I'll contact you if a solution occurres to me. Please wait till then."

**This was hard, but I don´t want to be bullheaded now. So I kissed her goodbye and then flew away. I stayed at a safe distance until she popped back into the water.**

The End- but not the End of this story. See you in chapter 5

A thing I want to add before the next chapter or to avoid too many Vegeta OOC complains ;D

I guess that everybody knows that Vegeta is not the youngest anymore and that he ( in my story) wanted to start a relationship with Eighteen ever since it got serious between them after the cell games. But as it always is in live, you first have to lose someone to know that you miss him/her.

So I guess what I am trying to say is, that sometimes you have to confess and he is old enough to know when the time is right :D

So thanks again for reading and I am looking forward to your reviews and PMs

Your VC18


	5. A child is born

**I AM SO SORRY. I don´t know where the time went. So happy new year and happy new chapter. I know it´s short but I will update soon.**

**A child is born**

I spread my blanket and my cushion besides Marron on the ground. She slept deeply and tightly in her bed already for hours. The last guests had gone only an hour ago and I had already sent Krillin into bed. This evening was my evening and I simply couldn't share it with him.

I thought of Vegeta and what it would be like now, if we would have met. Whether he would really already have a solution ready. I was still no step farther than today at noon. I only knew that I was tired and exhausted but also felt relieved.

I switched off the night light next to Marrons bed and drew the blanket over my head. And when the warmth started to wrap me up, sleep came over me quickly and with the sleep the dreams also came.

I, or my twenty-two-year-old self, stood under the shower as pain shoot into my abdomen and back. My hand is at my belly in a second and I support myself against the wall of the shower for a moment. I get off the shower with wobbly feet and try to reach for my towel. Breathing is difficult and I my hands tremble at the test to knot the towel in front of my chest.

„Krillin!" He doesn't answer, so I decide to search the bedroom for something proper to wear. I grab a T-Shirt and Panties and also try to put on some Shorts as a new wave of pain overtakes me. I hold my belly again. I am tempted to sit down on my bed but I´m afraid that I won´t get up any more if I sit now. The pain gets more intense and soon liquor spills all over the floor.

"Krillin!" I slowly start to panic, was nobody home? I walk heavy footed along the aisle and stop in front of the narrow stairs that lead downstairs. I call Krillin again but still receive no answer. I decide to float down the stairs fast, since I had the feeling that my legs won´t be able to carry me any longer.

With every new wave of pain I lost more amniotic liquor and I had the feeling the more liquor I lost the worse the attacks got. When I finally arrive in the living room I stated that I was really alone.

I would give birth to my first child and nobody was there to help me or take me to the hospital. The next hospital was a good half hour flight away and I couldn't fly that long. There was only water, no land on the way. What if my strengths deserted me?

Where had Krillin only went to? I was slowly extremely peeved. My legs trembled like aspen leaves. As fast as I could I went into the kitchen and put on a pot with hot water. While the water started to boil I picked up some towels from the store cupboard and placed them on and around the armchair in the living room and put another stack on the table besides it. The water was ready but I didn't dare to take the hot pot with my shaky hands of the stove plate. I turned it off and snatched the telephone from the wall. I could hardly stand. The pain shot down my back and paralyzed my legs.

„**Yes? "** Vegeta. I had dialed his number. I hung up fast. Again and again, the telephone rang in the kitchen, while I was heaving myself into the armchair. I was almost sure that it was him but I didn't have the strength to get up once again and I felt even weaker at the thought of speaking with Vegeta now.

I hadn't taken any birth preparation course, only read a couple of books but I was sure that the part where they advise you to press comes much later. But I had the feeling if I didn't press now I would explode. Therefore I grasped my legs at the knee-bend and drew them so tightly to me and pressed with the next contraction against the pain. And I actually felt a relief in the process. But as soon as my air and strength were exhausted it seemed to have the pain tripled. I missed the next two contractions because I simply couldn't do it anymore. But I knew that I had to go on. Therefore I pressed one contraction after another even then when sweat and tears covered my face. I could palm the little head and knew I was done soon. To this day, I don't know whether I have yelled or have suffered through this in silence. But when the child was finally born and the pain simply decreased from me and I took the Baby in my arms for the first time, the world seemed to be back to normal for a second. It cried out with all its might and I put it on my chest, wrapped in a towel and sank back into the armchair. I was exhausted. I cried and cried and was really so tired. The baby had calmed down and I began to slowly clean it´s face with a towel. I must have thought of the clamp for the umbilical cord in my delirium. To cut the rest I used our poultry scissors. I just had no clue how to do that and what to use for it, but I knew that it had to be done.

The afterbirth came with no greater effort and I almost vomited at the sight of my own blood that seemed to be everywhere. I continued to clean the baby, when I realized me didn´t even know if it was a boy or a girl. So I took a look. I almost dropped the girl when I discovered something else. A little bushy monkey tail which lively rolled from one side to the other and grew out from her buttocks.

I had just stopped crying and now I started all over again. I pressed the girl to myself and cried loudly and desperately. I tightened my grip around the tail and ripped it off.

The girl began to cry again but there was neither blood nor any other injuries to be seen. Bulma had told me that Vegeta had done the same thing with Trunks when he was a baby, because of the full moon and the things that came with the transformation into a giant ape. I almost started crying again but I had more important things to do. I needed to get rid of this tail. Krillin didn´t need to know. So I got up and tried my legs. They seemed steadier then before the birth.

I deposited the little girl wrapped into fresh towels on the armchair. I had it laid out with plenty of fresh towels and hoped that she would stay put while I would walk to the beach. I threw the tail high into the air and hit it with a single blast and it burst into dust. For the first time, I saw the extent of this birth when I entered the house again. There seemed to be liquids and blood everywhere. But I didn't care about it now. I took the baby from the armchair and carried her to the pot of now warm water to clean her nose. Somewhere back in my mind a memory told me that this was important so I did it with my best conscience. We went upstairs and I threw my bloody T-shirt on the bath floor. I wrapped myself in fresh towels and we snuggled under my blanked to finally find some sleep, because this was what I wanted the most right now. Just sleep.

**The End of chapter 5**

**Thank you for the reviews. I have updated my profile a little bit with some answers to questions and comments. So if you want to have a look, go ahead. I will also change my profile photo with the next chapter (6). Thank you for waiting, and I hope you stay tuned. I will hurry now :D**

**Thank you**

**Your VC18**


	6. Kakarott (!) again

**Chapter 6! I can´t believe that I really made it that fast. Last chapter was all about Eighteen, now we are going to have some Vegi time :D**

**I can´t wait to hear how you liked it. I really could use some good review motivation for the next chapter :D**

**Dear Chimera: The baby is Marron. In case that was not so clear for my readers: In chapter 5 we did a little time-traveling. When Eighteen fell asleep that night after the birthday party she dreamed about the birth of Marron.**

**But now enjoy chapter 6**

**Kakarott (!) again…**

**I know she had said I should not come, but how could I stay away now? But when I saw her lying on the**** floor****, as she slept, the hand of Marron in hers, I left again. I had taken a close look at Marron. I had never really paid attention to her, it was clear as day that she was the small image of her beautiful mother, but that she had nothing from me?**

**And how should I****find sleep tonight? I already had another child that I should take care of. This was crazy. And I know I promised to****not say anything to anyone, but I had to talk to someone. And****if it ****would be ****Kakarott. I didn´t care. He knew about us anyway so to hell with my pride.**

**I cowered behind the huge broken oak for hours now, and I couldn´t imagine that he didn´t sense my presence. I guess he just ignored me and played happy family. How many reasons could there possibly be that I THE PRINCE came voluntarily to HIM? And at this late hour. The lights in the house were cleared and you could mean that he would come outside any minute, but no. I waited for a full additional hour until the front door quietly opened and Kakarott dressed in sparring clothes snuck out the door. I stood up and we flew over to the river.**

" **I´m sorry Vegeta, but Chichi wanted to…" He raised his shoulders and scratched his head.**

"**You fool! I don´t care!" How could he think that I want to know a bit about the thing he and his wife did in bed. The information that he, somehow managed to beget two children was enough for my taste.**

"**Kakarott I need to talk to you and don´t want you to make any stupid comments. Or you can forget that I will ever come and talk to you again." His smile brightened and he set back in the grass.**

"**I came to talk about Eighteen." And it got even brighter. "Just stop it, would you?" I snaped.**

"Sorry Vegeta. I´m just so excited." **I rolled my eyes**. Idiot.

"**I don´t know where to start, so.."**

"Why don´t you start from the beginning**." I shot him a look that said, don´t you provoke me and interrupt me again. But I went on.**

"**This thing between Eighteen and me started a long time ago. It even seems surreal to me, how long it has been. I´m not talking about weeks or months. We met right after the cell games had ended.**

**Don´t look at me like that. We´ve had been together before she even started to date that dwarf."**

"WHAT? Are you kidding me Vegeta. That´s….,"he started to count the years with his fingers.

"**Yeah I know. Almost six years."**

"Now I`m really curious. How? I don´t get it? For all I know, she almost killed you!" **Don´t remind me, I thought.**

"**Well, this is a reason but not a barricade."**

"Vegeta, serious. Why you? Why her?"

"**She was stalking me! I just wanted to train in the mountains. And she was there. She came day after day. No matter the weather. She came, sat down on a rock and watched. Nothing more. She didn´t talk, didn´t even respond to my mocking. So I tried to ignore her. But, do you know how hard it is to ignore those eyes? Have you ever looked into her eyes?" he nodded thoughtfully. "I mean, when I first saw her standing in that lab, I noticed that she was beautiful already, but she was our enemy, and then after the games, she wasn´t. So after weeks of struggling with myself I took the initiative and kissed her." I know that my voice was turning quiet to the end of the sentence. And again I asked myself, why am I telling this? His eyes almost pop outside his head and he looks like he was missing a bowl of popcorn to enjoy himself more.**

"And she just led you? I mean, she tried to kill you."

"**I think you got something wrong there. She tried to kill YOU. I just happened to stand in her way. And the answer is no. Her left punch was as hard as ever and after she kneed me in the gut, she flew away."**

"And then?"

"**Of course she came back. And after a couple of days she came to me and…**

"She kissed you?!"

"**Don´t look so skeptical. And don´t interrupt me! No she didn´t. She started fighting. First I enjoyed the free sparring, but at some point, enough is enough. So I started fighting back and hit her hard when….**

"You beat her?"

"**Don´t interrupt me! And yes. Wouldn´t have been the first time. Remember? She was the enemy!"**

"But you said she wasn´t."

"**Kakarott don´t get on my nerves. She was the enemy, back then she was, ok?"**

"But why did you kiss her then? She was the enemy!"

"**No she wasn´t! Why am I talking to you? I should have went to Piccolo, or somebody else with brains."**

"Hey that was not nice of you. I got brain. Remember? I found it out about you and Eighteen on my own." **He patted his shoulder. **"So what happened next?" **I rolled my eyes again.**

"**I held her on the ground, so she couldn´t hit me anymore. And she started talking, not very nice at the beginning, but the more she talked the quieter she went after some time. So I tried again and…**

"But you held her."

"**I said, don´t interrupt! And of course I let her wrists go. I´m not a total idiot!"**

"Hm. Ok. And then?" **He drove me crazy.**

"**She wanted rules. She´s a control freak when it comes to relationships. She wanted to talk. She asked questions. Maaaaany questions. About Bulma and Trunks. And I think she knew my life better than I did. And she wanted to have dates. Many dates. And I had to pay for everything. I mean, can you imagine that?" He nodded. " And just for some kisses and the "privilege" to hold her hand. I felt like an old pervert, walking around with that young girl."**

"But that didn´t stop you."

"**At the beginning there was nothing really going on between us! Do you even listen to me? I said, only kissing and holding hands. Got it? It took me months to get her to…."**

"Vegeta. I´m tired. Could you please hurry up?"

"**Don´t piss me off Kakarott. You wanted to hear it from the beginning, not me. If you want the short version then so be it, suits me better anyways."**

" Ok Ok. No need to yell again. I just want you to hurry up. I´m hungry."

"**I already said that I will make this short now. And not because you want it that way. If it was up to me you could starve to death. But I´m sick of this, so, short version, fine!" I exhaled and took a deep breath. "Marron is my daughter."**

**For a second I thought he was going to faint, but after some really confusing eye blinking he caught himself and started stuttering. I needed to sit as well. I really did tell him.**

"But how? And Krillin? But how? I don´t get it."

It hit me the same moment. "We didn´t think about prevention…

"Vegeta you should have known better. I mean Trunks…" **I glared at him.**

"**Who would have even thought that it was possible? I thought she was some kind of robot. The same sword that had cut Freezer in pieces couldn´t even scratch her. Whether she nor I would have thought that she could get pregnant. And she was still a…. we wanted to start things slow." I felt hollow inside, a deep horror starting to poses my mind.**

"Vegeta I still don´t get it. You two split up and she was with Krillin. And I remember that they have been together for quite a while before they told is that they were having a baby. I mean how can Marron be your daughter?"

**I raised my hand to tell him that he should be quiet. Something inside my mind was moving. I now understood why she more and more turned away from me. Why we didn´t sleep with each other anymore. And she stopped telling me things. Then she left and a couple weeks later she was dating that dwarf. And when I found out she had already been pregnant. I was so mad at her that I didn´t want to see her again, or even think about her. I heard that Marron was born way to early, at night, and that Eighteen had been all alone during the birth because nobody had thought that she would birth that early. And I realized that it must have really been her on the phone that night. I wanted to go and look for her but my ego told me to stay put. She was the one who had left, but she was also the one who had made first steps again.**

**I led her down. From the first time she walked out that door I should have been following her. I remembered our conversations from the last couple of weeks. She wanted to break up with Krillin. She didn´t want to put pressure on me but she wanted to go back to that relationship we had long time ago. But I haven't been ready. In fact I´ve had been a total jerk. I repeated my failures again and again.**

**I just left Kakarott behind and took of into the sky. Direction: Kame House. Of course everyone was asleep as I snuck in. I can´t say how relieved I was that she wasn´t sleeping in her bed. She was still on the floor next to Marrons bed.**

**I closed the door, locked it and took my shoes off. I laid next to her, lifted the blanked and snuggled tight to her. She woke in an instant and turned around, wearing a surprised look on her face. I kissed her. I wanted to be close to her, so I pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed me feverish. I needed to back paddle before things got out of hand.**

**I knew that I wanted her, but I also knew that now wasn´t neither the right time nor the right place. So I just held her tight. I didn´t know where to start, nor what to say. She wanted space, but I ignored her whishes again. But she hold on so tight to me, like I was her lifeline so I think I did the right thing this time….**

**I woke hearing steps outside the room. The floor crackled under the weight. I realized that Eighteen was gone and so was Marron. I wasn´t sure what to do now. Should I take the window and hope that Krillin wouldn´t sense me or should I wait.**

**Before I could decide the door opened. Eighteen wore a warm smile on her face and a cup of hot steaming coffee in her hand. She handed the cup to me and layed next to me, her head on my lap, her arms around my waist, her eyes closed. We stayed like this for a while and I drank my coffee. But I had to ask her about Krillin and Marron.**

"I brought Marron to Kindergarten this morning. A friends mother will pick her up later and Marron will spend the afternoon there. And Krillin….. he went to Gokus."

**She didn´t say more, so I asked again.**

"**Does he know that I am here?"**

"I´m not quite sure. But he left without a word. I don´t know when he will return."

"**What time is it?"**

"Don´t you worry about that. We still have plenty of time. You slept so peacefully I didn´t want to wake you. Why don´t you come back here under the blanked?"

"**Not here. Let´s go somewhere else. Who knows when Krillin will return. Let´s go to my place. Western capitol is only a short flight away."**

"Then I´ll take a quick shower while you finish your coffee." She was already up when I caught her wrist. "I´ll empty my coffee in the drain, you can use my shower."

**She smiled, gave me a little kiss and went to her room to grab some cloth. I waited in the kitchen and tried to drink as much coffee as possible before she was back. With a lot of speed she came down the stairs and took my hand dragging me outside the door. I managed to place my cup on the kitchen counter the last second.**

**We flew at top speed and I took the lead. We entered through the roof-light and sneaked all the way to my room. The minute my door fell shut she jumped at me and kissed me. We tumbled through the room kissing. She pushed me down on my bed and after another kiss she walked backwards to the bathroom door. She blew a kiss in my direction before she vanished behind the door. Leaning back on my elbows I led my head drop back.**

"Pst"

**I looked back up and saw her hand reaching out the door. With her finger she told me in the sexiest way to come closer. Her hand disappeared behind the door and one after another things flew outside. Her Jeans, Top, Bra, Slip. I felt my cheeks burning and stood up, walking over to the door.**

**When I tried to open it, it didn´t move an inch. Eighteen laughed. I looked through the small gap and stared straight into her laughing blue eyes. She was holding the door from inside. **"It´s not gonna be as easy as that," **she laughed. She pushed the door open, but only a bit, so she could kiss me and then shut the door complete and turned the key to lock herself in. I could easily break that door with no efforts but I let her have her fun. She couldn´t stay in there forever, and on top of that I saw her bag with all her cloth was still laying here next to the door. Now it is on me to smirk. So I walk back to my bed and make myself comfortable.**

**The End of chapter 6**

**How did you like it? I would love to have some reviews. Special thanks to my reviewers who write repeatedly. I´m really happy when I read from you. And yes, I still do the review-dance :D lol**

**So thanks to the fast reviews to chapter 5 from camy-A-18 and Chimera prime :D**

**But before you close this window ATTENTION PLEASE!**

**In chapter 1 I mentioned that there is going to be lemon in later chapters, and as you may suggest after the end of this chapter, the next chapters content is ONLY about"the sweetest thing on earth" :D**

**So if you are NOT 18 OR OLDER then please skip Chapter 7. I really mean it! This will be nothing for kids. And if you DON`T LIKE lemon at all you can (should) also skip to chapter 8. The rating M is for a reason. You won´t miss anything from the storyline if you haven´t read number 7.**

**So thanks for your attention!**

**See ya! Yours VC18**


End file.
